


Coffee Froth

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Also a few tragic backstories, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barrista Lance, Brothers Shiro and Keith, Chef Hunk, Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think that's everything, M/M, Orphan! Keith, Orphan! Shiro, She pronouns for Pidge, Summer Vacation, Swearing, because who doesn't like those, coffee shop AU, klance, set in England, shallura - Freeform, some Mullet bashing, some biphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith knows that this summer is going to be an interesting one when his childhood friend Pidge invites him and his brother to spend the holidays with them. How can it not be? Pidge and Matt always find a way to keep him entertained.However, a certain boy that makes cats out of coffee foam in Pidge's favourite coffee shop catches Keith's attention, and it seems that he's caught the attention of said boy also. Naturally, things progress... But there's just one problem.Lance doesn't know Keith and Shiro are just staying and that at the end of the summer they'll be flying back to Japan. But that's ok, right? Nothing serious is going to happen between them...Right?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first Voltron fic!  
> Only the first chapter will be in text message form- then at other various points- but mostly written! I hope to update every week or so, but I will hopefully sort out a fixed date soon.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Keith  
**_Pidge_**  
**Hunk**  
Lance  
**_Shiro_**  
_Matt  
Allura_

 

* * *

**JULY**

* * *

 

 

(14:56) Where are you

(14:59) **_Where are /you/?_**

(15:00) Just got off the plain

(15:00) *plane  
  
> Pidge (Katie Holt) _changed_ Bicth (Keith Kogane) _’s name to_ Plain  <

(15:01) Are you going to do this with every typo?

(15:02) **_Yes_**

(15:03) **_We’re by the shop opposite the barriers_**

(15:04) Which shop? There’s 500

(15:04) Nvm I see you

(15:05) **_Yeah we’re here_**

(15:06) _**Whoa what happened to Shiro’s hair**_

(15:07) … I’ll tell you later

(15:08) _**Can’t wait :)**_

 

* * *

 

(14:45) **Are you awake yet?**

(14:49) I’m offended you think I’m still asleep 

(14:51) **Yeah, because I have to drag you out of bed on weekends**

(14:52) You wound me :(

(14:53) But yeah I’m up

(14:53) Barely

(14:55) **Knew it**

(14:56) **Are you working tomorrow?**

(14:57) Yeah but only for a few hours

(14:58) Why? 

(14:59) **Good you can come get me from work**

(15:00) **They always try and make me stay extra :/**

(15:01) Lmao

(15:01) Don’t worry bby Lance will be your saviour

(15:02) **Thanks owe you one buddy**

(15:10) **So… are you gonna get out of bed?**

(15:11) Nah

(15:12) Gonna go back to sleep

(15:13)  **DOn’t you dare you said you’d help me clean**

(15:17) **No one falls asleep that fast**

(15:20) **I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING**

(15:23) **That’s it I’m coming in**

(15:24) NO WAIT HUNK NO

(15:24) HUNK 

(15:25) HAVE MERCY

 

* * *

 

(15:30) _**Where are you?**_

(15:33) _**Keith?**_

(15:35) We’re at the entrance waiting for you

(15:36) _**Ok, be right there**_

(15:37) _**We’re just grabbing coffee**_

(15:38) K

(15:43) ???

(15:45) _**Sorry there’s a queue**_

(15:46) _**Are you and Pidge going out later?**_

(15:48) No gonna sleep

(15:49) We’re going out tomorrow though

(15:50) _**Ok. Just be careful- London’s huge**_

(15:51) I know

(15:52) We’re just going around a few places getting lunch and coming back

(15:55) _**We’re coming back- bought you some lemonade**_

(15:56) Thanks

 

* * *

 

(18:17) Can we get pizza

(18:19) **??????**

(18:20) **You’re literally sitting opposite me**

(18:22) Cbf to talk

(18:23) Can we though

(18:24) **Only if you pay half this time**

(18:25) Last time was an accident

(18:26) Wages don’t last long when you’re working in a coffee shop

(18:28) **Yeah, not if you keep buying drinks for girls**

(18:29) What can I say? I’m smoooooooth 

(18:30) **You’re not**

(18:31) You’re just jealous 

(18:33) **What are we getting**

(18:35) Anything that doesn’t have pineapples on 

(18:36) **Um pineapple pizza is fine**

(18:37) You’re dead to me 

(18:38) I thought we were friends

(18:38) **:/**

(18:39) DEAD 

(18:43) Margarita

(18:43) SAY MARGARITA 

(18:44) NO PLS NO 

(18:44) HUNK DON’T DO THIS TO ME 

(18:45) **:)**

(18:46) **Enjoy your pineapple pizza**

 

* * *

 

 

(01:20) **_Is Shiro asleep_**

(01:21) Yeah

(01:22) **_Great_**

(01:23) **_Sneaking downstairs for food_**

(01:23) Give me a sec I’ll join you

(01:24) _**Kk**_

(01:26) **_Btw I’m taking you to a coffee shop tomorrow_**

(01:27) Ok?

(01:28) _**There’s a guy there on Mondays who makes cats on the coffee froth**_

(01:29) We’re definitely going.

(01:30) I need to see this

(01:31) **_What’s taking you so long_**

(01:32) Shiro keeps moving

(01:33) Ok I’m coming

(01:33) You’d better not be lying about that cat froth thing

(01:34) **_Would I lie about something so great?_**

(01:35) **_Tomorrow’s gonna be amazing_**

(01:37) ** _KEITH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT_**

(01:38) I TROD ON YOUR CAT

(01:38) _**You terrible person**_

(01:39) **_MATT AWAKE ABORT ABORT_**

(01:51) That was intense

(01:52) _**You’re the one that stepped on the cat**_

(01:53) That was an accideny

(01:53) *Accident

> Pidge (Katie Holt) _changed_ Plain (Keith Kogane) _’s name to_ Accideny  <

(01:56) I hate you

(01:57) _**You love me really**_

(01:58) Ugh whatever

(01:59) Night Pidge

(02:01) _**Night**_

(02:02) **_Don’t have any accideny’s_**

(02:04) Shut up

 

* * *

 

 

(02:10) **Lance I swear I will kill you if you don’t go to sleep**

(02:11) One more episode 

(02:12) **No**

(02:13) One 

(02:14) **Fine but you’d better get up in the morning**

(02:16) Yeah I promise I will 

(02:17) **Heard that one before**

(03:05) **LANCE I CAN STILL HEAR YOU GO TO BED FFS**

(03:06) Ok going going 

(03:07) Sasuke will have to wait for tomorrow 

(03:08) **Remind me why I share an apartment with you again**

(03:09) Because I’m your best friend and you love me? <3 

(03:10) **Yeah ok**

(03:11) **Bed. Now.**

(03:12) Night <3 

(03:13) **Night!**

(03:25) **LANCE I CAN STILL HEAR THE NARUTO THEME SONG PLAYING**

**Author's Note:**

> The original concept and characters of "Voltron" belong to the rightful owners, but the story itself is copyrighted to me (@charliefailsatlife).


End file.
